Ma vie
by angecornu-carniivore
Summary: Un Ron parfait, une Hermione qui se cherche et un Draco dangereusement séduisant.(Fic abandonné)
1. Introduction à la vie

**Titre : Ma vie**

Perso important : Ron/Hermione/Draco

Synopsis : Un Ron parfait, une Hermione qui se cherche et un Draco dangereusement séduisant.

_Avant propos : _Perso et pratiquement tout sauf « l'histoire » pas a moi quoi que quelque peu modifier, se passe dans le 6e tome mais encore le je ne suis pas a la lettre ce qui se passe dans le livre.

Sinon j'écrit parce quil se passe de gros bouleversement dans ma vie et c'est vraiment intense, bref j'extériorise par l'écriture ses pas un truc que les psy donne sa :P Mais je nai aucune idee de ce que sa va donner jai lidee de depart mais pour linstant je sais pas combien de temps sa va durer mais ce n'est pas un os.

Sinon rate M, mais malgre que jen ai deja faite y devrai pas avoir de grosse scene sexuel intense desole.

Et redesole parce que j'utilise un ultraaa-cliché d'hermione hypeeer utiliser sur :P sois la Hermione qui se dévergonde :P

PS- je fait le plus possible attention pour corriger lhistoire mais pour mes ptits mots du debut (qui risque detre rare) seront pas corriger desole :P

REPS Je sais meme pas quand je vais publier xd les vacance approche je vais pouvoir ecrire mais la fin de session avec ses exam et ses travaux aussi ..

Hermione vient d'avoir son 16e printemps, elle est en couple avec Ron depuis un an et quelques poussières et c'est le parfait bonheur, Ron ne la trompe pas, la respecte, lui dit des mots doux, la soutien, est toujours-là pour elle, bref de quoi se plaindre, elle a le parfait amoureux... Et pourtant .. L'apparition du Lord Noir est officiel, mais à Poudlard, tout le monde s'en moque pourquoi se préoccuper d'un mort vivant quand on est dans l'endroit le plus sur du monde magique et que nos problèmes d'ados sont mille fois plus important et surtout toujours plus gros que les problèmes des autres. Mais, la rentrée d'Hermione sera très différente des autres, cet été, elle a rencontré de nouvelles personnes, fait de nouveaux jeux et surtout une accumulation de petits problèmes de couples qu'elle n'a jamais dit ce qui a fini par en créer un gros. Ron ne lui communique pratiquement pas ses sentiments à part qu'il l'aime à la folie et qu'elle est la femme de sa vie. Harry lui apprend toutes sortes de choses sur les projets futurs important de Ron qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il ne souhaite pas rencontré sa famille et lorsqu'il est avec ses amis il se comporte comme s'il avait 13 ans .. Hermione en a marre de tout ça, mais elle ne lui a jamais dit, ce qui a chamboulé son été, puisqu'à cause de sa déprime, une amie a voulu lui changer les idées en l'amenant dans un party..


	2. Réveille difficile en ce jour de rentrée

_Avant-propos : _Hello hello j'espere vous aimé le debut j'ai voulu faire et mettre le 1er chapitre en ligne mais vu que mon word me trollai jme su dit quil vallait mieu arreter avant de lancer mon portable dans la piece :P

Jespere que vous allée aimé la suite !

Reviewzzz :D Babaye xx

Le cadran affiche 5h30, le bruit agressant de la sonnerie donne un léger mal de tête à Hermione, qui se dit que c'est plutôt un dur réveille pour quelqu'un qui a vécu de nuit pendant trois mois. 5h35 .. elle a passé l'été à se coucher à cette heure là .. Hermione se lève péniblement, la bouche pâteuse de son dernier verre qui date d'a peine 4h .. Elle ouvre la douche et attend que l'eau devient chaude. Après 20 minutes qui passèrent trop vite, Hermione se sécha les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort, puis elle commença à se brosser les cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas s'occuper de son apparence à l'aide de sort, le résultat était toujours moins beau, sauf pour se sécher les cheveux, car cela lui fait économiser une bonne heure et demie. Après avoir longuement démêlé sa chevelure, elle brancha son fer plat et son fer a frisé et après 1h, elle avait enfin fini. Elle avait d'abord commencé par applatir toute cette crinière dite indomptable pendant de nombreuses années, puis avait décidé de se remonter les cheveux en chignon un peu fou et avait frisé quelques mèches, qu'elle avait volontairement fait tomber de sa coiffure. Comme elle n'avait aucune idée de quesqu'elle allait porter pour l'instant, elle ne mit aucun accessoire dans ses cheveux. Le cadran annonçait 7h et comme elle n'avait rien préparé avant, elle devait faire toutes ces valises, mais elle commença par s'habiller ce qui n'était pas une chose facile. Normalement, quand elle sortait, elle savait où elle allait, quesqu'elle allait faire et l'effet qu'elle voulait produire, donc il était facile pour elle de choisir ses vêtements en conséquence. Mais, cette journée était spéciale, à cette rentrée, tous allaient se rendre compte que la touffe de cheveux mêlée et studieuse n'était plus et c'est la première fois qu'elle voulait faire cet effet, donc elle restait là, devant ses vêtements et en 30 minutes, elle du essayer toute sa garde-robe. Elle finit par se décider, elle portait des collants opaques noir, avec des bottillons a talon aiguille noir, elle avait une robe bustier courte en satin drapé bleu métallique et avait mis un petit manteau léger qui lorsque fermé avait l'air d'une robe. Comme accessoire, elle avait mis une simple passe noire dans ses cheveux et avait un collier en fil de fer avec une fleur faite d'azur et quelques fils de fer qui pendait de la fleur. Elle était presque prête, il lui restait seulement le maquillage, elle opta pour un maquillage qui mettrait ses yeux en valeur, elle avait appliqué une bonne couche de fond de teint, mais avec tous ses produits, il ne paraissait pas. Ses paupières étaient un mélange de bleu métallique, avec de l'argent et du noir un peu brillant. Il ne restait plus que la touche finale, qu'elle allait mettre avant de partir, sois le gloss. Il était à présent 8h et elle devait arriver à la gare pour 11h, elle descendit donc prendre un petit-déjeuner très léger comme à chaque matin. Son assiette était composée d'un blanc d'oeuf cuit, car elle n'aime pas le jaune, qui est trop gras et de beaucoup de fruit de toute sorte. Elle prenait aussi un smootie à base de yogourt et de fruit. Après avoir pris son temps pour manger avec ses parents devant une émission télé, il était maintenant 9h et puisqu'elle partait dans 1h30, elle devait aller faire ses bagages. Une quinzaine de minute avant son départ, ses bagages étaient finis et composé de pratiquement toute sa garde-robe moldu et de toute sa panoplie de produit de beauté et de maquillage. Dans une minuscule valise à côté, elle avait mis tout son matériel de sorcier, ainsi que les accessoires pour son chat. Avant de partir, elle se brossa les dents, mis dans une cage de transport son chat, fit c'est au revoirs à ses parents et se mit une touche de gloss rosé. En marchant vers la gare, plus elle s'approchait, plus elle commença à ressentir un léger stress qui s'amplifiait de plus en plus. En entrant à la gare, le monde se retournait sur son passage ou encore s'écartait pour la laisser passer. Elle pris une grande inspiration et entra dans le mur magique pour allée prendre le train pour Poudlard.

C'est parti !

Elle vue le visage de chaques personnes, qui en premier lieu se demandait qui était cette nouvelle élève et qui affichait un air surpris lorsqu'il comprenait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Hermione. En entrant dans le train, encore une fois tous les regards la suivaient et l'observait de haut en bas. Hermione entendait même les murmures des gens qui se disaient que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. En arrivant près de son compartiment habituel, Harry et Ron n'était pas encore arrivé, mais il se trouvait déjà quelque personne, qui la plupart, on tous eu l'air étonné à l'arrivée d'Hermione, mais qui reprire leur visage impassible après quelques secondes.

-T'as beau t'habiller avec de petites robes sexy, tu seras toujours laide. Lui lança Pansy, qui était accoté contre la vitre.

-Moi je la trouve plutôt « fourrable » la Granger comme ça. C'était Crabbe, qui la reluquait d'un regard pervers.

Assis à côté de Crabbe, il y avait Draco, qui la regardait et restait impassible, leur regard se croisèrent peut-être une demi-seconde. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de dire :

-Écoute Pansy, je sais bien que tu as sûrement manqué d'air à la naissance, mais c'est pas parce que tes un accident et que tes parents ne voulaient pas de toi que ta le droit de me parler comme tu veux et je « fourrai » pas avec un porc, même sous l'impérium, désolé je suis pas zoophile.

La réplique d'Hermione avait secoué tout le monde, sur le coup et pendant quelques secondes, personne n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient tous déjà dit des répliques bien plus sanglante, mais qu'Hermione, la suiveuse du trio, la miss-je-sais-tout qui sait toujours ou presque laissé se faire défendre par ses amis, leur réplique quelques choses et aussi vite.. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça. Elle n'avait peut-être pas seulement essayer de paraître différente de l'extérieur, mais avait réellement changé. Crabbe s'était finalement levé, les yeux pleins de haine, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique se sois, Harry et Ron étaient arrivés et leur avait dit de dégager, Crabbe était près à ce battre et surtout réglé son compte à cette petite idiote, mais Draco, qui n'était venu que pour les narguer, leur fit un signe de partir. En passant à côté d'Hermione, Crabbe lui cracha :

-On se reverra ma jolie ..

Sans même une hésitation Hermione répliqua tout de suite :

- Tu sais ce que je fais des porcs comme toi.. je l'ai saigne.

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec une froideur de Serpentard, tout le monde, surtout Crabbe et même ses amis ont eu peur d'elle pendant quelque temps, puis l'orgueil de Crabbe pris le dessus ce qui eut pour effet d'accroitre sa haine naissante envers Elle. Le groupe fini par partir, Hermione les dévisageait, mais ce qui la troubla pour la première fois depuis le début de cette rencontre, c'était qu'elle était sur d'avoir vu Draco faire un demi-sourire lorsqu'elle lança la réplique à Crabbe ..

J'espere vous avez aimer :D La suite surment la semaine prochaine !

PS-Lorsque les perso parle, je sais qu'il y a des fautes ses que personne parle comme on ecrit :P


	3. Anecdote lors d'une balade en train

_Avant-propos :_ De 1 je devrai publier 1 chapitre par semaine (masi je vous donne pas de jour sa va dependre de mon horaire + inspiration)

_De 2 : Debut de devellopement entre D/H oh oh ;)_

_De 3 : Jespere vous aimer et jai rien dautre a rajouter je crois xd_

_PS : Jai serieusement peur de faire des photo avec les nom sa fait longtemps jai ecrit + lu donc je suis pas certaine genre Poudlard et Malefoy e pas e? Fac dite le moi si je fait ses photo la et jen suis deja tres desole .. Sur ce .._

_Bonne lecture et oubliez pas_

Reviewzz plz merci :D xx

-Sale con ..

Hermione entra dans le compartiment et s'assit tranquillement, elle regarde Harry et Ron qui n'entre pas, ils sont figés, bouche-bée et surtout très surpris de la réaction d'Hermione face aux commentaires désobligent de ces stupides serpentard.

-Bah vous venez .. Elle avait dit cela avec un air tellement détaché.

-Oui, oui ..

Ses amis entrèrent et s'assirent, Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et lui pris la main, mais n'eu pas vraiment de réponse, elle lui fit un demi-sourire qui dura à peine un tiers de seconde. S'en suivi d'un plus ou moins long silence moyennement malaisant tout dépendant le parti. Ron lança un regard inquiet à Harry qui enchaîna tout de suite.

-Hermione, il ne savait pas par où commencer sans la blessé, tu as l'air d'avoir changé cet été .. Eum .. c'est plutôt étonnant, ton nouveau style, ta façon d'être, tout ça d'un coup ça fait .. un choc .. mais je ne veux pas t'insulté, lui dit elle d'un air inquiet.

Elle attendait cette conversation, elle savait qu'elle allait arriver et elle avait simplement hâte que sa finisse, elle leva les yeux au ciel en essayant même pas de le cacher. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes.

-Bon .. c'est fini ? Bien oui, j'ai changé, comme tout le monde, vous devriez essayer ça vous ferai un bien fou .. Vous restez beaucoup trop attaché au passé les gars !

Elle leur avait dit ça comme si elle parlait à des inconnus qui lui avaient demandé conseille, les deux amis échangèrent un regard très inquiet. Harry se dit qu'il va laisser retomber un peu la poussière et lui en parler seul à seul, Ron décida non pas de la provoquer, mais de pousser un peu plus loin.

-On sait pas vu beaucoup cet été, lui dit il plaçant une main sur sa cuisse, avec un air voulu piteux.

-J'étais pas mal occupé, puis plus dit à elle-même qu'a eu, ou trop bourré, fini-t-elle en ricanant. Elle finit par enlever la main de Ron et leur dit.

-Bon je vais aller me changer, il y en a trop qui vont bavé sinon, à plus.

Puis, elle sortit, laissant les garçons en état de choc, où était leur petite Hermione qui fouinait dans les livres, avec son épaisse tignasse et sa jupe toujours trop longue. Ils étaient tellement étonnés, que d'un seul regard, ils comprirent que ni un ni l'autre voulait en parler tout de suite et ils voulaient surtout plus d'explication. En sortant quelques pas plus tard, elle tomba sur Draco, qui en premier lui savoura la vu sur le corps trop habillé de cette « nouvelle » jeune fille. Elle l'observa et voyant que de un, il ne disait rien et de deux, il avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier la vue, elle lui balança.

-Tu m'espionne Malefoy ? Et se rapprochant, brisant l'espace de l'autre, mais respectant une limite raisonnable, où tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de la nouvelle moi ? Elle avait un sourire amusé pendu à ses lèvres. Draco adora sa dernière réplique, mais ne laissant rien paraître, il lui répondit.

-La nouvelle toi .. est toujours une sale sang-de-bourbe. Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il allait dire ça, elle rit pendant une ou deux secondes et lui répliqua. -Peut-être, elle passa tout près de son oreille, mais une sang-de-bourbe terriblement sexy. Puis, elle partit laissant un Malefoy avec un début de désir qui naissait au fond de lui.

Hermione continua à marcher avec la même élégance naturelle qu'elle s'était forgé au cours de l'été, mais en elle bouillonnait un sentiment des plus contradictoire. En entrant dans la cabine pour se changer, elle s'écroula, elle avait flirter avec Draco Malefoy, censé être son pire ennemi juré de tous les temps. En enfilant son uniforme, composé d'une jupe qu'elle avait rendue un peu plus courte soit la mi-cuisse, gardant les collants et les souliers non réglementaire pour l'école, mais elle se fichait de se détaille. Elle avait une chemise blanche et un pull par-dessus. Elle avait enlevé son collier et portait maintenant la cravate avec un style un peu décontracté et avait mis une paire de grosses boucles d'oreille ronde doré. Quand elle eut fini de se changer, elle mit par contre beaucoup de temps à sortir de la cabine, elle voulait reprendre ses esprits avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis qui allaient sûrement encore lui poser une tonne de question et ne pas approuver ses choix, ainsi que son nouveau mode de vie. Elle sortit de son sac une petite flasque contenant de la vodka à la crème fouetté, sa préféré et en pris une longue gorgée, elle rangea ensuite le contenant, pris une grande respiration et sortit. En ce dirigeant vers son compartiment, elle remarqua que pratiquement tout le temps du trajet était écoulé et que les gens se préparaient déjà à débarquer. Arrivé, elle commença à prendre ses sacs sous les regards surpris, malgré qu'ils s'en doutaient, de ses amis, Harry tenta un :

-Ça été long, il y avait un problème ? Et avec une indifférence de Serpentard, elle lui répondit :

-Non, tu m'espionnes maintenant où quoi, tu veux que je te fasse un rapport de tout ce que je fais de ma journée? Harry ne répondit rien, troublé de la réponse presque méchante de son amie, Ron, lui, explosa :

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione, voyons redevient comme avant tes en train de devenir pire que Malefoy !

Pour réponse, il eut droit en premier à un silence accompagné d'un regard rempli de haine, puis d'un long rire malaisant et sans dire un mot, elle se retourna et s'en alla avec ses affaires. Ron et Harry se regardèrent encore plus inquiet.

-Tu sais qu'es qu'elle a toi ? Demanda Ron abattue par l'attitude de ce qui devait être sa petite amie, qu'il aimait de tout son coeur.

-Non ... lui répondit Harry décidément très troublé par la nouvelle attitude de sa meilleure amie.

That'it j'espere vous aimez sa au peu de lecteur que jai pour linstant et a ces personne la review plz ! jaimerai vrm sa avoir une idee de sque le monde pense mici :D


	4. C'est partie

_Avant-propos :_ Bonjour tout le monde je sais que sa été long mais malheureusement je continurai pas cette histoire .. comme je l'avai dit cette histoire était un moyen d'exteriorise un peu ce qui se passai dans ma vie et sans entré dans les détails, avec ce qui se passe je ne me sens pas capable de continuer je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui la suivait, mais j'avais quand même écrit un chapitre avant de prendre ma décision et je vais quand même vous le donnez Encore désolé ..

-xxx-

-Hey, si c'est pas la ptite Mione ! Tu n'est pas avec Ron et Harry ?

En ce moment la dernière personne à qui elle voulais parlé c'étai bien Hagrid … Elle n'avait que quelque seconde pour réagir, voulait elle redevenir la petite « Mione » qui se laissait faire et défendre par les autres, qu'on ne prenait que pour une bibliothéque ambulante ? Elle avait refusé et rejetter se rôle il y avait déjà quelque mois et avai sellé sa décision par la première fois où elle consomma de la drogue sois l'extasy et le monde qui avait surgi devant elle, c'était pratiquement aussi amusant que la première fois où elle entra a Poudlard. Bref, elle repensa au chemin qu'elle avait décidé de prendre cet été, ce n'étai peut-être pas le meilleur, mais c'est celui qu'elle avait choisi et pour la première fois elle avait fait elle-même son choix sans personne pour décidé à sa place. Désolé Hagrid Mione n'est plus. Elle passa son chemin, a côté de cet homme qui pourtant avait été si gentil avec elle, comme si elle ne le connaisait pas, la tête haute, elle était celle qu'elle voulait être au diable la gentielesse, elle avait perdu trop de temps a faire les bonnes manières. Hagrid était abasourdi.

-Hermione, hey Hermione !?

Quelque temps après Harry et Ron arrivèrent, Hagrid leur demanda qu'es qui se passait avec Hermione et malheureusement, ils n'eureut aucune reponse à donner, le néant, pourquoi leur Hermione, qui à la fin de l'année était… elle ?! Était devenue une serpentard avec autant de dedain que Malfoy ..

Elle se dirigait maintenant vers la grande salle, gardant la tête haute devant les regards de ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu dans le train ou encore de ceux qui ne l'avait jamais connu « avant » et qui maintenant pensait qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève des plus sexy et séduisante à Poudlard. Juste avant d'entré dans la salle, au détour d'un couloir, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Blaise Zambini, un ami de Draco Malfoy, donc un ennemi d'Hermione.

-Alors, comme ça on a une nouvelle catin à l'école?

-Tu sais Blaise, je sais que tu as une envie folle de me baiser sur le champs, mais malheureusement je ne couche pas avec les idiots de ton espèce.

Il eut un moment où les deux se toisèrent d'un regard hautain, puis les deux se mirent à sourire pour finalement rire et se prendre dans les bras. Hermione lui dit, après leur accolade :

-Catin !?

-Idiot !?, lui répondit Blaise sur le même ton. Bah quoi je ne fait que répèter ce que les autres ont dit, fini-t-il en lui fesait un clin d'œil, il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Les autres, j'en ai rien a foutre, mais toi t'a pas le droit de me traité comme les autres et en plus je deteste quand tu m'appele comme ca, lui dit-elle avec une moue faussement insulté.

-D'accord ma petite catin, il lui arbora un clin d'œil et elle lui répondit avec une autre de ces moue qu'il adorait tant, il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre, et tu sais bien que je ne te traite jamais comme les autres.

Ils se firent une autre accolade et promir de se revoir bientôt, Hermione parti la première pour ne pas que les deux arrivent en même temps et que cela amène des suspisions sur eux. C'était une idée de Blaise, puisqu' Hermione se moquai bien de ce que les gens pouvaient pensé maintenant. Elle avait un vrai ami à qui elle pouvait tout dire et à qui elle fesait confiance, elle lui confirai sa vie. Ils avaient commencé à se parlé vers la fin de l'année précédante, elle qui n'allait plus, était au bord du gouffre, elle avait même prévu sa mort durant les vacances. Il faut croire que les anges gardiens existent, c'est ce qu'elle c'était dit lorsque Blaise l'avait retrouvé une nuit à la tour d'astronomie, une autre de ces nuits à ce dire que la vie ne vallait pas d'être vécu et que les seules veritables amis qu'elle avit était la bouteille de vodka et la bouteille de pillule*. Mais, Blaise apparu comme son héros dans la nuit**. Il avait senti la détresse de cette fille et lui même ne sait pas trop pourquoi, le destin les a poussé ensemble peut-être, mais dans les deux parti il découvrire une amitié profonde et très bénifique l'un pour l'autre. Depuis, il avait passé l'été à se parlé en ce secret et même à sortir avec les deux nouvelles amies d'Hermione. Deux amies quel connaissait depuis quelques temps, mais à qui elle ne parlait ppas beaucoup, mais une soirée avait changé cela et depuis les trois sortaient toujours ou presque ensemble. Mais, Hermione repensa à ce qui c'était passé dans le train, avec Draco, ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose, mais malgré qu'elle pensait pouvoir toujours tout dire à Blaise, elle savait ce que Blaise pensait de Draco, malgré qu'il était son meilleur ami, les deux passaient trop de temps ensemble et avait fini par toujours ou presque se tappé sur les nerfs l'un de l'autre. Draco, à cause de sa famille et surtout son père et sa futur condition, l'avait rendu mausade, il avait « un maudit air bête continuellement » comme le dirait Blaise, mais qui malgré tout l'aimait bien. Aussi Draco était en couple avec Pansy, qui malgré certaine apparance était réelement une fille bien, mais trop poussé à la perfection serpentard par ses parents. Elle était le genre de fille que vous ne voulez pas trahir, car lorsque vous étiez son amie, elle ne vous trahirai jamais, elle n'était peut-être pas la plus belle, mais avait vraiment un ceraint charme. Blaise était très ami avec elle et la fidélité pour Blaise était une valeur des plus importante. Pour cette raison Hermione, ne voulant pas perdre son véritable meilleur ami, car elle savait la condition de Draco et savait aussi que Blaise et Pansy était très ami, aussi elle ne voulait pas faire d'avantage de problèmes à leur amitié déjà tourmenté, elle préféra de taire ce petit jeu, qui pour l'instant n'avait rien de dangereux.

Elle entra donc dans la salle suivit après quelque instant de Blaise, il s'échangèrent un regard complice qu'eux seul comprendrai. Puis, se fut l'arrivé de Ron et Harry. Ils s'assirent au coté d'Hermione comme à l'habitude, il commencerent à lui parler et Hermione les écoutérent à moitié avec un faux sourire planté dans le visage. La soirée fini par finir, soirée qu'Hermione trouva particulièrement longue et ennuyeuse et qui manquait cruellement d'alcool. Avant de s'endormir, Hermione pensa que demain elle avait un cours de potion avec les Serpentard, occasion revé de revoir ce cher Draco, elle s'endormi le sourire au lèvre en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas pensé ainsi, mais comme s'était amusant.

Bon j'espere que se chapitre vous a plus même si c'est le dernier:/

Et serieusement j'ai pas pris le temps de corriger …

J'ai mis deux petite reference a des chansons que jaime bien

*Hollywood Undead – Bullet

**Glee- Holding out for a hero


End file.
